Reunions In Russia
by Wildfire
Summary: With the world Championships about to begin teams from all over the world are gathering in Russia. Little does anyone know that this years Championships will reveal more than the crowning of a new Champion.
1. Character Profile

In on way do I own any character etc of Beyblade. Everything that belongs to the Beyblade series belongs to the people that made it.

This is a story I created based on the first series with a little twists. The only character I lay claim to is the one I've created.

**NAME: **Anaya Borzakov

**AGE: **15

**NATIONALITY: **Russian

**BLOOD GROUP: **AB

**HEIGHT: **5ft 6ins

**APPERANCE: **Eyes of palest blue, matched only by those of a husky. Held in a low ponytail hair of purest white hangs in a silken rope to her knees, while bangs of navy blue surround her face. Pale complexion and sliming frame.

White leggings with a single blue band run along the outer leg of each side. White quarter high boots. A sleeveless mid-blue jacket that ends at mid thigh and starts with a high collar. Sleeves of the same blue material cover most of their arms.

**TEAM: ** Demolition Boys

**BEYBLADE: **Silver and Crimson

**BITBEASTS: **(Based on the Feng-Huang from Chinese mythology)

Fiero (Male) – A magnificent creature with a dazzling wing span Fiero's has a fiery plumage that rivals any bird seen. A mixture of reds, crimson, orange and yellow Fiero is a sharp contrast to his mate. A crown of purest gold surrounds his head, while golden armour encases his body. Feathers of a wispy blue extend from his head and mingle with the flowing feathers of his tail.

A creature of the sun Fiero's fiery appearance only matches his burning nature. One with fire Fiero's burning passion only serves to aid him with the need calls for it.

Attacks – Hell's Inferno

Nova Flare

Shiva (Female) – Slightly smaller that her male counterpart Shiva is still a match for her mate, more than able to match him. A soothing plumage Shiva is a mixture of white, topaz, sapphire and blues, a sharp yet matching contrast to Fiero. A headpiece of purest silver dons her head, while silver armour encases her body. Burning feathers of crimson extend from her head and mingle with her flowing tail feathers.

A creature of the moon Shiva's calming nature helps to soothing her fierce mate. However, with the ability to summon both ice and wind Shiva can become a destructive whirlwind when force.

Attacks – Diamond Storm

Antarctic Winds


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Looking out at the sea of untouched whiteness before them a lone figure stood gazing out at the world, unfazed by the icy chill which was settled in the night air. With the stony frame of the window resting against their back the watcher seemed memorized by the eerie play of light that danced across the snows surface. Unhindered by clouds the silvery moon above casts its pale light over the Abbey's grounds, making its shadowy recesses that much darker.

However, the sigh of frustration that escaped closed lips shattered the peaceful image as the one in question tried to make some sense of the numerous thoughts that were running through their head. Becoming aware of the newly descending snow they extended an open hand into the outside world, the soft touch of fresh snow hitting their palm as they caught the falling flakes. Resting delicately within their palm the droplets of snow were reduced to pearls of water as they became held with in a clenched fist.

Feeling the moisture that gathered in their hand they found themselves thinking back on the day's events, a pair of eyes narrowing as the memories returned.

**Flashback**

"_Please no! Please someone help me!"_

_Remaining hidden within the pillars shadow a silent figure watched with reserve Alexander's frantic struggles as he fought against the guards which held him. Watching Alexander's aimless struggles they couldn't stop the brief flare of pity they felt for the boy however, this emotion was quickly washed away as their training kicked in. Regardless of position the Abbey didn't tolerate failure; everyone who lived here knew the prize for failure. In this world there was no place for weakness, only the strong survived otherwise you faced the same fate as Alexander or worse. At least in cases like Alexander's their punishment was brief, unlike theirs which was an on going nightmare they couldn't escape._

_Hearing shouts of protest from those Boris had invited to the Abbey the individual in question found their simple natures laughable, they really didn't have a clue. Deciding to quietly slip away they quickly halted in their stride as they finally noticed all the team's members, eyes widening in surprise as they recognised one of those present._

_Despites the years that had passed the memories of the person before they had never faded, no matter how hard they tried they couldn't forget. Taking in the two toned hair and crimson eyes they were finding it hard to acknowledge their presence, of all people this person was the last they ever expected to see within the Abbey's confines. Yet, even as they looked upon the familiar face the nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave them. Despites the cool composure he was giving the haunted look which danced in his eyes couldn't be hid, not from those who knew how to look._

_Watching the crimson eyed teen for a moment longer they could only ponder this information in puzzlement as they tried to figure out what this could mean. Caught up in their thoughts it took a moment for them to notice the departure of Boris's guests, seeing them departure they were about to follow their example when Boris's voice reached them._

"_Tell me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that I ordered you to train with the others."_

"_Yes sir, but when I heard you'd invited the Bladebreakers I thought it would be valuable to see how they battled."_

"_And what did you make of the Bladebreakers."_

"_They have talent, but they'll be no problem to defeat. However, what about him?"_

"_You have no need to trouble yourself about Kai; I have plans for our young Phoenix. As for now you will rejoin Tala and the others and continue your training."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And one more thing, if you ever disobey me again you will not get off so lightly."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Not wishing to test Boris's patience the one in question quickly excused themselves, planning to put as much distance as possible between them. Despites the question that were plaguing them they knew better than to voice them, if anything Boris was always good on his threats._

**End Flashback**

Clearing their mind of the memory they quickly turned their attention towards the clenched fist before them, feeling the bitter cold which hit they pulled it in from the outside world. Glancing down at the rivers of water which flowed from the opened palm they quickly realised that someone was approaching them, about to turn and face this newcomer they decided against it as a familiar air reached them. Recognising the familiar cool yet spicy scent they knew immediately who it belonged to, they had yet to meet anyone who matched the scent of their red headed captain.

"So is it true? Was it him?"

"It's true; he and his team have arrived to take part in the Championships."

"He has some nerve coming back here, and before things are over I'll make sure he knows it."

"Even now you're still as anger as you were back then."

"He betrayed us! After everything, after all the promised we made he still betrayed us or have you forgotten?"

Greeted with only silence from his companion Tala quickly curbed his anger, immediately regretting the words harsh words he'd said. Despites the brutal training and the daily tortures Boris put them through to rid them of any sense of emotion Tala still found that towards his team mates he still felt them. It was a fact that applied to them all, despites the cold and ruthless attitude that they portrayed to Boris and the world the small group of teens still felt emotions towards each other. In all honesty when it came down to it Tala knew that with out a doubt he would risk anything for those that made up his team, the only group of people who had ever been there.

Although some of his team mates had arrived later than others the group had practically grown up together since early child hood. It was the events which took place during their time here that had really banded them together, making Tala realize that despites the cruelty others showed him his fellow team mates were ones he could always depend on. Thinking deeply on the matter Tala knew each of those making up the famous Russian team felt the same; even the quiet Bryan shared his feelings.

Hearing a sigh Tala turned his blue gaze towards the shadowy form of his companion, seeing the drop of the head Tala remained silent as they stepped away from their perch. Watching them enter the corridors scattered light Tala once again gazed upon the familiar form of his team mate.

Clothed in their familiar attire the Russian's slim frame could easily be seen under the white legging they wore, a single blue strip running down each leg. A sleeveless jacket of mild blue colour covering their upper body, ending as mid-thigh and beginning with a high collar. Sleeves of white covered most of her arms. However, it was often their physical appearance which caught people's attention and which often led to their downfall.

With a pale complexion that only added to their pleasing appearance, eyes of an icy blue matched only by those of a husky stared back from under navy bangs. While navy bangs framed their face hair of purest white was held back in a low ponytail which hung in silken strands to their knees.

Taking his friend in Tala knew that many misjudged them, simply because of their gender. Due to the teams name opponents in the past had never expected anything but boys, so when faced with a girl they thought it was some kind of a joke. However, that idea was quickly wiped away when they finally fought her face to face in battle, quickly learning why she was the only girl to be allowed on the team.

"I haven't forgotten, I remember everything just like you. Yet, I can't help but wonder….I can't explain it, but there was something wrong."

"Whatever the situation I hope he snaps out of it, I wouldn't want anything to spoil the moment when we crush him and his team."

Hearing the determination in his voice she couldn't blame Tala for his anger towards their former friend and team mate, and to be truthful she couldn't deny that she didn't hold her own anger towards him. Kai's betrayal was felt by everyone in the team but none more than Tala, Bryan and herself; in times past the four had been inseparable. Yet, despites the feelings of anger she couldn't help but feel that there was more to the story than they knew. The haunted expression she'd seen within Kai's eyes was natural and it caused her to wonder.

Moving past her friend she was halted by the hand which rested on her arm, looking into blue eyes she could see the message Tala was silently conveying. Wanting to talk away from the Abbey's security cameras she nodded her agreement before carrying on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gripping the ladders final rung the icy eyed girl accepted the offered hand as she gained her footing upon the grey tiles. Following Tala's lead across the towers roof she truly felt in her element as she made her way across the tiles, this was one area were her enhancements came in handy. Arranging themselves on the roof the two Russian's sat looking out at the world around them, each taking the world in.

"I heard Boris wasn't too pleased with you today."

"When is he ever pleased with anything? He finds no greater pleasure than reminding us our position."

"I wouldn't disagree, but we have no choice Anaya besides its better than the punishments."

Realizing the truth of his words Anaya could only bow her head in agreement; glancing towards the sleeves that covered her arms Anaya could do nothing but agree. In years long past her once stubborn nature had dealt her a punishment she wasn't likely to forget, leaving her permeate reminders. In the aftermath of the ordeal Bryan had come up with the idea of the sleeves that she now wore to cover the scars she had received. Yet, despites the hate she held for the man Anaya knew Tala was right they had no choice, this Abbey was all they knew it was the only home they had.

Feeling a hand gently tilt her head upwards Anaya gave the red head a slight smile as she saw the look of understanding which rested within blue eyes. Seeing the smile of encouragement that he gave Anaya accept the embrace he offered before an arm settled around her waist as she leaned against him. Taking a sideward glance towards her captain Anaya felt truly honoured that she gained Tala's trust and friendship; otherwise she would never have come to know this rare side to the Russian, one he only showed to those he trusted. Yet, even as she pondered this information Anaya couldn't help but wish for something more. Although she couldn't pin when it had happened Anaya knew that lately her feelings towards a certain blue eyed teen had developed beyond the boundaries of friendship.

"Boris enjoys nothing more than power and this is one place where he knows he can impose himself. He doesn't need a reason to do so just the fact that he can is incentive enough. In your case being female doesn't help you it only adds to his sick game."

"I don't wish to be reminded of that fact; I know very well the enjoyment Boris gets out of his twisted game especially with me. But you seem to forget I now have at least some protection, you and Bryan don't have and don't think I don't know were Boris has been directing his attention lately."

"I wouldn't lie to you, but I don't want you risking yourself for us Boris will only bend so far. The others will be fine, especially Bryan and myself why do you think we avoid being alone lately. It's you we worry about; I had to hold Bryan back when he heard what happened."

"Guess I forget sometimes what I must put the four of your through, you'd think I'd learn."

Feeling the answering squeeze Tala gave in reply to her answer Anaya felt a peace settle between them, knowing it wouldn't last long the two took this time to enjoy it. Glad of the others company the two teens wondered what the future could possible hold for them.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Catching the black blade easily with one hand Kai could feel the power it held as he looked upon the dark phoenix which rested within. So familiar to Dranzer yet so different, the direct opposite of everything that the red fire bird stood for. Even at rest the dark presence that was Black Dranzer made its self known, radiating an aura which drew people in. As much as he hated to admit it Boris had been right about him, he craved power and now he had the ultimate bitbeast.

Thinking back on everything that had happened over the last few months Kai knew there were no easy answers to his questions. Feeling the sharp edges of the blade digging into his palm Kai quickly came back to reality as he glanced down at his clenched fist. However, Kai soon found his attention diverted as he realized he was no longer alone.

With his senses on high alert Kai quickly took in the area around him before finally settling on a particular spot. Looking at the shadows cast by the pillar before him Kai could vaguely make out the outline of someone's form. Wearily eyeing the one before him Kai was shocked to see the very feminine form which stepped into the light.

Although he was surprised to see a female within the Abbey's confines Kai couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her before. The blue eyes, two toned hair, for some reason they seemed familiar like a vague memory of someone he should know.

Remaining silent Kai watched as she approached him, her trail of white hair swaying behind her as she moved. Despites the calm front that she displayed Kai could see the fire which burned within her eyes, a mixture of emotions playing in their depths.

"So you came back, after everything you came back."

Unable to understand the resentment within her voice Kai tried to make some sense of the nagging feeling that was plaguing him as he looked upon her. Caught up in his thoughts Kai was unprepared for what happened next; feeling the blow which hit his jaw Kai found himself knocked to the ground.

Taken back by the sudden punch it took a moment before Kai could lift his gaze to meet hers, disbelief and questioning dwelling within his eyes.

"That's for the others, you should be glad it wasn't Tala who paid his respects."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that! You're the one who left us and you expect us to forgive you."

Feeling some of her initial anger leave her Anaya looked down at the one before her, the rumours being proved true by his presence her. Even after so many years Anaya still wanted to know why? Why one of the people she most trusted had betrayed them? Despites the anger and the hurt Anaya still found that some part of her wanted something to hold on to refused to believe what they'd been told.

"Why? If anything tell me why?"

Watching Kai's rising form Anaya remained silent as she waited for his answer. Meeting Kai's garnet gaze Anaya contained her surprise at the swell of emotions that danced within them; surprise, confusion, but most of all the haunted fear of emptiness and uncertainty.

"I….I don't…"

"Kai."

Not expecting an interruption Anaya didn't need to turn to know who had spoken, taking a quick glance at Kai she could see she wasn't the only one to slip into the emotionless facade. Seeing the imposing figure that was Boris standing but a few feet away Anaya felt the cold grips of fear strike her heart as she saw the look he gave her. Knowing Boris's moods all to well Anaya knew only a fool wouldn't know when the man was displeased; obviously he wasn't too happy with her actions.

"Kai would you leave us. I need to talk with your team mate."

Hearing the tone of Boris's voice Anaya valiantly maintained her composure as she met the man's gaze, despites what he said Boris would do a lot more than talk. Taking a moment to meet Kai's gaze Anaya could see the conflict which dwelled within garnet eyes.

Although he couldn't explain why part of his refused to leave the girl alone, maybe cause she was his team mate, but Kai couldn't shake the feeling that they was more to it than that. The anger she held towards him, the questions didn't come from someone who'd only just met you, obviously she most know him but now.

Seeing the look she gave him to go Kai decided to do as Boris asked, deciding to question her afterwards. Obviously something was going on, there was more to his memory loss than met the eye and certain people didn't want him finding out. It would seem he wasn't the only who had come to this realization as he gave one last glance back to the girl behind him.

He only hope she didn't break under what ever Boris had planned, yet for some strange reason he knew she wasn't one to easily break.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Containing her cry as she hit the ground Anaya could feel the flow of blood which spilled from her lip, steadily forming a path down her chin. Turning her icy blue gaze to the one before her Anaya maintained her definite stare, even if inside she was shaking with fear. No sooner had Kai left them than Boris had made his disproval known, the backhand he delivered sending her crashing to the floor.

"You are beginning to try my patience."

Knowing the risks involved Anaya knew that despites them she had to know the truth, if years of anger and bitterness were unfounded. The story they'd been told years ago seeming nothing more than a lie, a tale made up to satisfy children, to stop questions being asked. Deciding to take that chance, regardless of the punishments that followed Anaya reverted into that side of her that always pulled through, the side which believed only the strong survived and the weak did not; becoming the cold and ruthless person the Abbey had trained her to be.

"It was all a lie wasn't it? Everything you said, it was nothing more than a lie."

"What happened before doesn't concern you; your only concern is doing as you're told."

Pushing herself up of the floor Anaya was glad to see that even Boris, if even for a moment, was unnerved by her more cold hearted nature. However, even as he finally stood fully up in front of him Anaya knew that moment had gone as she saw the steely look which rested in Boris's eyes. Yet, even as she looked at the man which ruled over them all Anaya suddenly realised the horrifying truth, the one which they had been so blind to see.

"It was you, whatever happened that night you planned it. He never choose to go away, he was taken away wasn't he?"

"Anaya I'm warning you, stay out of matters that don't concern you."

"He doesn't remember does he? That's why he came back because he doesn't remember your twisted games."

Even as her words died Anaya found herself slammed into the stone surface of the pillar nearest her as her air way was suddenly restricted. Hiding the need to gasp as the hand around her throat tightened Anaya maintained her composure as Boris made his position quite clear.

"I think you need reminding of your place."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"..." Speech

_**(...) Thought speech**_

"What?"

Even before his words had died Ian felt his body connect with the wall behind him, unprepared for such a reaction he was unable to prevent the gasp of pain which escaped him. Valiantly trying to keep his composure Ian couldn't deny the utter fear he was feeling as he looked towards the one before him; sapphire eyes burning with a rage and anger he'd never seen before, at least not directed at him.

Although they all lived in fear of provoking Boris's wrath, that was nothing compared to what he was facing now. It had always been Bryan that Boris and the guards were weary of, but now Ian saw first hand what happened when the Wolf was pushed to far.

"I'm telling you what I heard; I thought the best thing to do was to get you or Bryan. I didn't what else to do."

"Ian isn't the one to blame Tala; none of us knew what was going on. That's why he had us busy all afternoon so we wouldn't know, directing you anger at Ian wouldn't help."

Turning his lilac gaze upon those before him Bryan remained in his position against the wall, silently watching as Tala registered his words. Slowly, but surely the anger which racked his form diminished slightly, enough for the red head to release his grip upon the one he held. Taking a moment to watch Ian quickly pick himself up, Bryan signalled for the younger to leave them before returning his attention to his captain.

Taking a moment to take in what was before him Bryan wasn't fooled by the silent reverie he was giving off, after years of knowing each other Bryan was able to read the younger youth like a book. Seeing the clenched fists which rested at his sides Bryan could sense the pent up rage coming from the one he considered a brother. Feeling his concern increase Bryan pushed himself away from the walls stony surface, taking a moment to brush aside stray strands of hair Bryan made his way to where the other stood.

Stopping behind his friend Bryan could see he wasn't the only one concerned about the youth's wellbeing as he took note of the whitish glow which came from a certain blade. With a thousand thoughts running through his mind it took a moment for Bryan to realize that a cool, noble voice was ringing in his head. Recognizing Wolborg's voice immediately Bryan knew the best policy was to listen the ancient spirit out, although having a bitbeast was an honour they did tend to make their presence own.

"What has upset my master? I can sense his anger, yet I can not learn why? Bryan what has happened?"

"It's Boris, he's hurt Anaya."

"The one my master cares for, what has happened? I've sensed great worry from Fiero and Shiva, but I can not get information regarding their mistress."

Even though the ancient wolf spoke calmly enough Bryan could sense the growing anger that Wolborg was emitting. Looking at the wolf spirit now, or any of their bitbeasts for that matter, you would never have guess that he had been reluctant to accept Tala as his master. Yet, after everything they'd been throughout the years not only had everyone come to respect their individual bitbeast and see them as a friend, but the bitbeast themselves now looked differently towards their partners. Fiercely loyal the bitbeast would die in order to protect their partners, and in Wolborg's case the spirit had taken a second duty of watching over Anaya.

Realizing the task of comforting two emotional individuals at once was more than he could handle, Bryan decided to call in the reinforcements. Connecting his own faithful companion Bryan welcomed the soothing tone that was Falborg, knowing that when it came to his own bitbeast he didn't have to explain things with words Bryan left the task of dealing with Wolborg with him.

Returning his attention to the only other person present in the room Bryan felt a little unnerved about how quiet Tala had gone, normally he would rant and rave but beside from his initial outburst he had done nothing else. Yet, thinking over the situation Bryan could understand why, until now Tala had never been faced with the rare emotions that hit when someone you cared about was hurt. Like any of them Anaya had received her share of knocks, it had been a while till she'd received such a beating as this.

The fact which must make it harder for his captain to deal with was that although he had always worried about her, it was only in recent years that he'd come to admit that his feelings towards the girl in question had gone beyond mere friendship. Bryan actual remembered the night, three years ago when the younger than confined in him that he felt stronger about their female member. At the time Tala didn't know what it was he feeling but as he got older he finally realized what it was that he felt towards his companion, slowly but surely the Wolf had fallen in love with the Lioness.

Yet, despites the feelings he had Tala had kept them hidden, despites from himself, Bryan knew no one else knew about Tala's feeling regarding Anaya. Although the Russian captain kept his feeling while in check, not only for his own safety but for Anaya as well, it was times like this that they really came out. Watching his friend Bryan knew he couldn't watch Tala do this to himself anymore, despites the risks involved Bryan knew that it was time Tala faced Anaya.

In was times like this that reminded Bryan just how fragile life was, and how quickly things could change.

"You can't blame yourself, none of knew what he was going to do."

"This is his fault….I told her to stay away, but she never listens…..I should have been there."

"But you weren't, stop blaming yourself for this and you can't blame Kai either."

Watching Tala spin around Bryan didn't falter under the burning gaze which settled on him, holding a hand up to stop Tala's response Bryan continued.

"Yes you can't blame him, as much as you'd like to. Unfortunately Anaya decided to do what any of us wanted to do, just like us she wanted answers."

_**(And it would seem they were answers she wasn't supposed to find.)**_

Containing his surprise as he heard Falborg's voice in his head Tala realized that Bryan was using his bitbeast to communicate thoughts he didn't want Boris or the guards to hear. Unable to prevent his smirk as he realized what the Falcon was doing Tala quickly sobered up as he realized there was a lot to this than met the eye, following Bryans form from the training room Tala decided to listen his friend out. Passing his reply to Wolborg Tala knew from the slight nod that Bryan had got his answer, if there was one advantage to having a bitbeast this was one.

Although they had quickly got use to the idea that they could talk with their bitbeasts, it had come as a bit of a surprise when they realized their bitbeasts could talk with the others as well. A trick they put to great use when they wished to speak, without the always present cameras picking up what passed.

_**(Think about it, don't you find it strange that Boris barred us from seeing Kai till he said we could. Then when one of us did, we were punished so harshly for it.)**_

_**(You think there's something up.)**_

_**(Yes, even after the story Boris told us that night I've never been able to truly believe it something didn't seem right. I think Boris is covering something up, something he didn't want us to find out.)**_

_**(But why? If what you're saying is true, why go through all this trouble? He knew what would happen if Kai came back, he knew we'd be angry.)**_

**_(Exactly, he was expecting us to be angry that way we wouldn't ask questions, we'd be to busy hating him so ask them.)_**

Feeling the silence which settled between them Bryan knew Tala was thinking over what he said, obviously despites the anger and bitterness he had towards the one in question part of him felt the same way as he did. No matter what had happened Bryan knew if Tala felt anything like he had hoped the stories weren't true and that some how he could regain his friend back that their brother would come home. Now it would seem that maybe that hope had foundations to build upon, and it would seem that Tala did indeed feel the same if only slightly.

_**(Ok, maybe it's true, but what to we do about it? Boris is probable going to make sure none us get to Kai now.)**_

**_(Maybe not Kai, but we can still get to Dranzer and threw her we get to him. I'll deal with Kai, I'm sure Ian will be able to get into his files.)_**

_**(You don't want any help?)**_

_**(No, cause you're going to be dealing with Anaya. I would stand by and watch you do this to your self any more, you either tell her or I will it's your choice.)**_

_**(Don't make me Bryan; I can't do that if Boris found out.)**_

_**(To hell with him, none of us know what could happen here, if we'll be around to see tomorrow. Today proved that, you need to tell her otherwise you might never get the chance.)**_

_**(You really mean this don't you.)**_

_**(You bet I do, be in the old watch tower in an hour I'll bring Anaya there.)**_

Hearing the frustrated sign Tala gave as he turned his blue gaze towards him Bryan gave a slight smirk before bidding his friend farewell as he headed to the infirmary. Sensing Tala watching him as he made his way down the corridor, Bryan prayed that things turned out alright. He didn't regret him blackmail with getting Tala to confess, but he did worry about want would happen afterwards, yet if it came down to it Bryan knew that if Boris wanted to get to either of them he would have to go through him. If Ian had thought Tala was scary before he hadn't seen scary, lucky enough no one had seen the Falcon when he finally snapped hopefully no one would. But if that day came Bryan hoped it was Boris that got the full force of it.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Glancing up at the darkness above him Tala found the pin pricks of light a sharp contrast to the inky blackness that held them, easily picking out familiar patterns within the scattering of jewelled lights. Resting against the arched doorway Tala could still feel its stony texture even through the layers of his jacket, the ancient stone emitting a steady stream of icy coldness. Yet, surprising enough it wasn't this that caused the chill within him; fear plain and simple was the reason behind the core of ice which dwelled within in his heart.

Never in his life could he remember such fear, through out all the years nothing Boris had ever done had provoked such a rare emotion from him. It was almost laughable that after ever torture, ever punishment he'd gone through it was the simple idea of confronting someone he'd known all his life that scared him more than anything. Yet, even as this thought hit him Tala knew it wasn't as simple as it sounded, even though he knew what Bryan had told him was true it didn't make it any easier.

To exactly confess your feelings to someone was a lot harder than people said it was it left you wide open, left you vulnerable for those few moments as you waited for an answer. The wait seeming to stretch out for years as you waited for your answer, would you rejoin or would your heart break. It was that idea which scared him, which had prevented him from confessing his feelings towards the icy eyed female, as long as she didn't know he could always hope. Yet, as soon as your feelings were laid out in the open you had no where to turn, the friendship you once had changed forever because of one confession.

Yet, sometimes that risk just had to be taken otherwise the constant wondering of what could be would just keep eating at you. Feeling all these thoughts running through his head Tala sudden realized that Bryan had been right; although he was afraid he knew this was a risk he had to take. If he didn't it would be a decision he would always regret, after all Bryan was right none of them knew what tomorrow would bring.

Feeling the creak which came from used hinges Tala felt his whole body tense as he realized those he had been waiting for that arrived, leaving him no choice but to go ahead. Hearing the quiet closure of the towers door Tala was at least thankfully that prying eyes wouldn't be on them, apart from the roof this was the only place that was free of the Abbeys cameras. Thankfully Boris had never shown any interest in the old watch tower, that and they were especially carefully not to be caught coming here.

Taking in a calming breath Tala let the tension which filled go as he gave a quiet sigh, ready to face the music as they say Tala turned to face those behind him, only to stop short as he gazed upon them. Although he spared a quick look with the lavender haired elder it was the two toned female he held that caught all his attention.

Besides from the split lip that graced her face Anaya showed no signs of the ordeal that she'd suffered at the hands of the Abbeys director, though Tala knew from personal experience that didn't mean she didn't have anything to show for it. Boris had a knack for leaving marks were they couldn't be seen, after all the team were in the public eye and it wouldn't do well if the team were seeing sporting cuts and bruises. It was mainly this reason that they each wore clothing which covered most of their body, it was something Boris had insisted on that way he had he own back covered. After all what people couldn't see wouldn't hurt him, he himself was still sporting marks from the last beating he received from the man he hated.

Looking at the duo haired blader before him Tala could see the pain buried deep within pale orbs as she and Bryan made their way to the bed which rested against the towers wall. Seeing the steadying arm Bryan had around her waist it was only now that Tala became to realize just right Bryan had been about things, the extent of Anaya's injuries proved that. For whatever reason Boris was hiding something, something he didn't want them to know about the phoenix welding blader.

Remaining silent as Bryan helped settle the female down upon the beds mattress, Tala wasn't surprised to see the elder teen taking on the role of protective brother. It was moments like this that really brought out the Falcon's softer side, if people just could the time to know they'd realized there was more to him than meet the eye. Despites the cold and ruthless side many saw Tala knew with the façade there dwelled a complex individual. Surprisingly enough just like himself and Anaya the Falcon had a hidden artistic side, where as Anaya painted and he drew, Bryan was more of the composure a talent musician.

Watching the brief discussion that Bryan and Anaya had Tala a moment to gather himself together before coming face to face with a steely lavender gaze. Reading the silent message that Bryan was sending him Tala gave a slight nod to indicate he understood, seeing the youth understood his message Tala watched Bryan give a final goodbye before leaving them alone.

Realizing they were now alone Tala felt himself lost for words, unsure of how to proceed as he glanced at the one before him. No longer confined in its usual ponytail Anaya's white strands fell in a snowy curtain that hid her face from view, yet despites that Tala didn't need to see her face to know she was afraid to. Although she might not know what was happening she was no fool, just like him she knew something about this night would change how they saw each other be it for better or worse.

Doing the best to calm his frantic heart Tala silently made his way past the clutter that filled the ancient tower, praying to whatever power was there to help him through this. Going to a halt before her Tala couldn't help but smile at the shy tilt Anaya had to her head as she avoided his gaze, seeing her shyness Tala realized just why it was that he loved this person before him. As much as he loved the fighting spirit that made her what she was, it was also this more vulnerable side which he loved the side of her that brought out his softer side.

Crouching down before her Tala used the advantage to catch Anaya's pale gaze, using one hand Tala gently turned her face towards him so that he could meet that gaze. Glancing at the one before him Tala used the back of his hand to move the navy strands away from her face, slowly working his way from navy to snowy white as his hand made its way from her face to her neck. Keeping his gaze upon Anaya's face Tala remained silent as eyes shut at his touch, leaning in the light touch he played against her. Only to see his peace of mind turn to concern at the winch Anaya gave as his fingers brushed against her neck, seeing pale orbs flutter open Tala could see the spark of pain that filled them.

Giving a silent request Tala accepted the nod given to him, gently undoing the top three buttons of Anaya's jacket Tala carefully pushed the high collar aside only to feel his previous rage come back as he noticed the deep purple buries that decorated her neck.

"Please let it go."

"He had no right to do this, one day he's going to pay for this, for everything."

"One day he will, they all will, until then there's nothing we can do but wait. Please Tala, I've seen many sides to you, but I don't want to see this one."

Pushing his rage aside Tala quickly became aware of the hand which held his, the soft pleading tone Anaya was using on him. Turning his sapphire gaze to meet Anaya's pale one Tala was surprised to see the soft, calming shine which rested in them, in all his years Tala had never seen such a look. For a moment upon meeting that gaze Tala felt his breath catch, seeing for the first time not the friend and team mate he knew, but the woman that lay beneath the surface.

Keeping the hand which rested in his Tala slowly rested his other hand on the back of her neck, seeing the flutter of eyelids as he did Tala couldn't help the smile which graced him. Taking courage from her reaction Tala closed the distance between them, with mere inches separating their faces Tala could easily pick up on the ragged breathing Anaya was giving. Placing a delicate kiss to the back of the hand he held Tala was glad to see Anaya's eyes open for him, keeping their gaze Tala finally took that last step.

"Anaya, no matter what comes of this; I need you to know something. I love you, I have for a long time and I always will."

Closing that last bit of distance between them Tala brushed those lips before him with his own, meaning to give only a brief kiss Tala found it was something he couldn't do. Being able to kiss the woman he had spend years loving over whelmed him; if this was to be the only time he would be given such a grace he wanted to remember it. Giving the slightest increase of pressure Tala felt his passion grow as he heard the sound which echoed in Anaya's throat, running his tongue against the lips before him Tala felt his own growl as Anaya opened to him.

Feeling the fight for dominance Tala didn't expect any less from the Lioness, after all female she might be, but to earn her grace you had to prove it. Matching her fighting spirit Tala became lost in the tastes that were her, a mixture of cool mint and spice everything he pictured yet more. Feeling the hand which clenched in his jacket Tala allowed himself to be pulled upwards from his crouching position as Anaya moved back against the bed which held her.

Coming to stand before her Tala felt the strain within Anaya's frame as she kept her contact with him, feeling the need for fresh air come upon him Tala brought the kiss to an end. Taking in fresh breaths Tala looked with a contained passion at the one before him, waiting for whatever response she would give. Almost feeling the silence which settled between them Tala for a moment began to doubt his actions before he felt the hands which trailed up his sides. Meeting Anaya's gaze Tala saw the same emotions he felt reflected within her eyes.

"So do I, I don't know what will happen, but I do know I love you and that's all I want."

Seeing the truth in her eyes Tala couldn't prevent the joy which filled his heart at her statement, pressing his lips to hers Tala laid his whole soul before her as he did. Caught up in the kiss he shared with her it took a minute for Tala to feel the delicate hands that worked at the buttons of his jacket, breaking apart Tala looked questioningly towards her.

"Until today I always believe there was a boundary that would protect me, I lost that image today."

"Anaya…"

"I know you'd never hurt me, and in the end I want to do this. I want my first time to be with you, I choose for it to be with you, I don't want it to be with someone I hate."

Seeing the certainty with her Anaya's Tala was unsure of how to reply, being allowed to have such a treasure was something he never expected. Knowing he wanted her to be sure Tala remained quietly looking at her, a little unsure of where to go from here. Feeling the last of his buttons become undone Tala gave a slight gulp as he allowed his jacket to be pushed from his frame, only vaguely aware of it as it fell into a heap behind him. Left with only a plain vest beneath it Tala found his breath quicken as he felt delicate hands settle beneath the simple cloth, a light touch whispering against his lower torso. Trying to calm his breathing Tala found any control he had go out the window as he felt the slight tug upon his vest, as gently as he could Tala swiftly pulled Anaya up from her position on the bed.

Seeing the cattish grin Anaya send him Tala quickly welcomed the kiss she began, a slave to her presence Tala offered no resistance as his vest rode over him. Feeling the chill which hit his bare chest Tala soon found himself forgetting the cold around him as he felt the hands which played against his chest. Deciding fair play was fair play Tala went about finishing his task of undoing Anaya's own jacket before pushing it off slender shoulders.

Despites the scrapes and bruises that cover her upper frame Tala still found her body breathtaking, a pale flare of skin under the fluttering light. Running his hands slowly down Anaya's form, beginning from her neck to her waist, Tala finally settled his hands on her hips. Nothing hiding the love he felt for the one before him Tala carefully lowered her form to the bed behind them, resting above her Tala found himself lost for words as he realized she felt the same for him. Years of hidden emotion shown in one single gaze, revealing to him the depth of her feeling.

Meeting once again in a soul searing kiss the two young lovers, although uncertain at first, soon began to show the other the depth of their feelings for each other. Against all the horrors that might come, at least this was one moment, one memory that Boris or anyone could take from them.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"….." Speech

_**(…..) Thought speech**_

**_(You seem distracted young master, is there something bothering you?)_**

Caught off guard by the sudden interruption it took a moment for the amber-eyed youth to recognize his partner's voice, filled with wisdom and patience it was rarely raised in anger. Glancing up at the jewelled filled sky above him the silent neko-jin found some measure of comfort in the inky blackness above, feeling the icy breeze which blew around him Rei took that moment to close his emotion filled eyes to the world. Welcoming the current of air that hit him Rei felt the loose material of his tunic flap around him, the dark strands of his hair creating their own dance now that they were free from their confines.

Realizing the ancient Tiger still needed a reply Rei tired to make some sense of the thoughts running around in his mind, unsure of where to begin. To those around him he gave reassurance, an understanding ear that would listen to their concerns, the one who said everything would be ok. Yet, look at him now with the world's eye turned away from him, gone was the confident youth that was the figure of confidence and understanding. Instead in its place was someone who didn't know all the answers, who in truth was as unsure and lost as everyone else.

Opening his eyes to the world around him Rei took a finally look at the heavens above before turning to it to the object he held, glancing down at the familiar blade Rei wasn't surprised to see the green glow which emitted from its centre.

_**(It's probably nothing, but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. Despites what I've said I'm still worried, I'm worried about Kai.)**_

**_(It has been my experience that while logic tells us one thing, our hearts tell us another. When our heart over rights that logic I find it is often the right path to take even if it isn't the easiest one to take.)_**

Having become use to the Tiger's way of thinking Rei couldn't prevent the slight smirk he gave as he thought over Drigger's answer. With years of knowledge available to him the White Tiger had a way of pointing out the right path to take, always simple and straight to the point. Yet, despites that reassure Rei only felt his concern grow as he realized what Drigger said was true, he's worry for Kai over road any logical idea he could come up with.

After everything they'd been through to get there, all the battles, all the sacrifices, he couldn't bear the idea of losing his friend. Despites the initial aloft attitude Kai had held towards them he had slowly begun to come around, little by little taking a more active part within the group. However, it was trust Kai had placed in himself that Rei hated to lose, it had taken him months to gain it but eventually Kai had given it, quickly resulting in the foundations for a firm friendship.

It was for this very reason that were many haven't noticed Rei had quickly picked up on the edginess which Kai vibrated as they entered Russian, only to watch as that same edginess turned to loss. Ever since their visit to the Abbey Kai hadn't been himself, although he had asked the elder teen if there was something he could do he'd been unable to get an answer. Knowing Kai's ways Rei decided to give his friend some space, deciding instead to wait till the phoenix welding balder was ready to talk however, it would seem that in doing so he'd made the wrong decision.

_**(I know your right Drigger, but what am I suppose to do? Unless I know what's going on how am I suppose to help? And I don't care what they say at the Abbey I don't believe for a minute that Kai's ill.)**_

**_(If it is truth that you seek then maybe it's time you found it, and the only one who can give it is Kai.) _**

_**(Your right, if I'm going to get answers I've got to speak to Kai, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back to that place.)**_

_**(We must all make sacrifices however, till that time I suggest you retire for bed young Rei, the hour is late and you will help no one if you worry yourself sick.)**_

Seeing the faint glow dye down as Drigger left to seek his own rest Rei decided it was best to follow the advice given to him as he felt his own tiredness beginning to catch up with him. Taking one last look at the sky above him Rei found himself hoping that everything would work out, Kai would be back on the time and he could look back at this and wonder what all the fuss was about. Giving a sigh Rei did a quick turn, his black strands trailing behind him as he once again entered the confines of his room.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Looking blindly into the darkness around them a silent form sat huddled upon the room's only bed, an aura of fear and loss surrounding their form. Although sleep pulled at them, wishing to pull them back into its embrace the one in question fought against it. With his head resting upon raised knees Kai had only now calmed down from the dreams which woke him, the dreams he feared to see.

For the last few nights Kai had woken confused and afraid from dreams he couldn't understand, things which seemed so real yet he couldn't explain. However, the one he had tonight was by far the one which scared him most, as much as he tried to tell himself it was nothing more than a dream it seemed far too real. Especially since his dream had involved those of his new team, people he had never meant until a few days ago.

Yet, even as that thought hit him Kai could already feel his doubts sinking in, if he'd never meant them than why did they seem so familiar and why had Boris refused to let him speak to her. After his initial encounter with the icy eyed blader Kai had tried to find her, intend on speaking with her and finding out what she knew. However, when asking about her where abouts Boris had plainly stated he wouldn't be seeing Anaya for a while.

Although seeming to accept the information this only made him more determined to find out what was being held from him, there was obviously more to his story than he knew. And from the message he received from Dranzer this evening it would seem he wasn't the only one who wanted answers, it would seem either those on the Russian team didn't believe the story they knew.

After returning to his room Kai had been surprised to find Dranzer had a message for him from Falborg, apparently the winged bitbeast was Bryan's partner. From what he'd gather the elder teenager had left word that the two of them needed to talk, only leaving word that he would see him tomorrow after training. Although a little unsure of what would happened Kai knew it was something he had to do, for years now his past had remained hidden to him. Maybe now answers he'd spend years looking for might be answered.

Glancing to the familiar blade beside him Kai smiled at the reddish glow it gave, it would seem he wasn't the only one eager for answers. The only question that remained would be like the answers he got and would there be the ones he wanted.

To Be Continued


End file.
